ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E7 Andreas' Fault
Plot Argit walks up to a Forever Knight castle and asks them to pay him protection money. They refuse and Argit leaves. As he walks away, their castle collapses. Ben is making an appearance at Mr. Smoothy, signing collectible cups for his fans and doing an interview. Forever Knights break in and Ben turns into Spidermonkey. The team battles the Knights, who steal a smoothie machine and teleport away. Spidermonkey turns into Ben. The team is perplexed by the Knights. Ben says that they need intelligence, so they go to see Jimmy. Jimmy shows the team videos of the Knights stealing food but leaving valuables and contacts his Knight friend, who is caught in an earthquake. His castle crumbles around him. The team goes to the collapsed castle. They drive to a Knight castle and talk to Jimmy, who gives them information on the destruction of castles but has to leave for gymnastics class. They arrive. Ben turns into Jetray and evades the Knights' shots. The team enters the castle and go to the main hall, where they see Argit being pampered by the Knights. Kevin asks Argit what the scam is, but Argit gets offended and gives Kevin all of the money he owes him. Kevin distrusts him but offends Gwen by saying that he loves money more than her. He demands an explanation and grabs Argit, but Andreas arrives and grabs Kevin. He is impervious to Kevin and Jetray's attacks. Gwen catches him in a mana bubble. He escapes and is scared. He creates a tremor, but Argit calms him down and says that the team are friends. The Ultimatrix scans Andreas and Jetray turns into Ben. The team realizes that Argit is blackmailing the Forever Knights with Andreas and objects. Argit says that Andreas stays by choice. He tells them to leave. Suddenly, a Knight named Sir Dagonet arrives. The other Knights bow down to him. Argit disrespects him, but the Knights side with him and surround the group. Argit tries to pretend that the team forced him into taking over the castle, but Dagonet doesn't believe him and arrests him, along with the team. Dagonet tells Argit that they plan to kill Andreas, worrying Argit. Ben turns into Goop, busts them out of the dungeon, and turns into Ben. They go to where Andreas is being prepared to be executed. Argit tries to sneak away, but the team catches him and yells at him for using Andreas's trust. Kevin throws him into the crowd of Knights and they attack. Ben turns into Swampfire and attacks the Knights. Kevin frees Andreas. Dagonet attacks the team with a sonic weapon. Gwen fights Dagonet, but Dagonet sets his gun to self-destruct. It would destroy everything in 5 square miles. Argit says that Andreas can absorb the blast and he does. The castle is destroyed and there is no sign of Andreas. Swampfire turns into Ben. Kevin again yells at Argit for betraying Andreas and not caring about him except as a moneymaker and he leaves. Later, Aggregor arrives, digs out Andreas, and beams him to his ship. Impact *Ben transforms into Goop for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Ben obtains Armodrillo *Andreas is recaptured *Argit is introduced in Ultimate Alien Goop UA.png|Goop|link=Goop Characters Characters *Argit *Reporter *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Manager *Fans *Mrs. Jones *Jimmy Jones *Andreas Villains *Forever Knights *Sir Dagonet *Aggregor Aliens *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Goop *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Returns